I Need You
by Sinj 2011
Summary: "She unwrapped her arms from around my waist. I suddenly grabbed her shoulders, 'I need you." My point of view on how the pregnancy should have concluded and how Quinn and Pucks relationship should have started. PUCK POV  Rated T for language. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever story so bear with, it might not be very good. It's basically my view on Quinn, Puck and the pregancy in season one. I've altered the characters a little just for my own story telling purpose :) hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

I saw her from across the hallway. She was opening her locker and taking books out from it. She was in her own world, that much was certain. The way her slim arm moved slowly from locker to bag, placing various items in and out. She didn't look at anyone, nor did she acknowledge anyone. But people acknowledged her. Slight, over the shoulder glances in her direction. Whispers and murmurings.  
>She didn't acknowledge.<p>

**Chapter One**

It was September, beginning of a new school year. I was seventeen. I'd known her for years; her parents lived near my mom and me. We went to Kindergarten together and there was a time when we were best friends. We would cycle together, swim together, laugh together. We even used to share a bed sometimes. She was my first kiss. We were both eight. My first proper love and, for about thirteen years, I told her nothing of my true feelings. She was unaware, as was everyone else we knew. As far as they were concerned I was the bad boy idiot from a single parent family who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. I was probably the most popular guy in school. For all the wrong reasons.

I woke up that morning in September to find our small front yard covered in a thick layer of fallen leaves. The sun was bright but the wind was fierce, stinging and biting at the face. I left my mothers small apartment west of town after kissing my sleeping seven-year-old sister on the head and accepting a waffle from my bleary eyed mother. I got into my old beaten up black truck and headed to school, the engine spluttering as I coaxed her faster.

I was greeted as I parked up in the lot, as usual, by a large group of people. There was my good friend Mike, a short but broad tanned skinned guy I'd known for years, a few girls I smirked at as I locked up my ride, and two blondes. One of them, the dude, was called Finn Hudson, the quarterback on the football team. My best friend. He was of medium height and his golden hair shone in the fall sunshine. The always wore clothes of a simple make but very clean cut. The other blonde was the one I threw the biggest smirk to. Quinn Fabray. First kiss. She glared at me but there was a hint of a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. The other girls flocked to her side like moths around a huge, beautiful flame. Quinn was head cheerleader at our school, McKinley High Lima, Ohio, and she ruled it with authority. The hallways and corridors, normally logged with people, would open up as she walked through them. She was beauty and grace combined but she was also icy and cold. On the outside. Only I really knew who she really and truly was. Nobody else knew her as well as me. When I used to hang out with her all the time she was so much different. Funny, charming, kind and gentle. Like a breath of fresh air. She seemed to have forgotten. After her glare, she turned on her heel and walked into school, her trusty cheerleaders not far behind.

"Sup Puckerman you ass, why didn't you call me last night?"

"I was busy. My bad"

The girl who had addressed me rolled her dark, beady eyes. Santana Lopez was probably my best chick friend (after the blonde) and her and me got on. Sure, we hooked up a few times because she was hot. So different from Quinn though. Santana was Latino, from a place north of town called Lima Heights Adjacent. It was basically a tall block of apartments inhabited mainly by Latino families. She was tough, rude, abrasive and sexy. So like, the chick version of me.

"Whatever Puck. If I don't get a call from you soon I will beat your ass." She challenged. I smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Kinky." I smacked her ass and dodged her right hook, then sauntered around her with a chuckle and into school, followed by Finn, Mike and the team.

She was in my math class, at the front with her Cheerio friends. They were always so concentrated, her more so than the others, always bent over a book in thought. I, on the other hand, would lounge at the back of the class with the guys, never doing any work. It came to the point where I would just not show up anymore and just sneak to the school nurse for a nap. I figured there was no point in actually attending classes. I wasn't improving on my grades and I didn't need them. I was getting the hell out of Lima after graduation to go my own way. Become a rock star and take over the world. Like my old man. He left us when I was eight. I remember him a little although I prefer to block out the memory. I look like he did, with my dark hair and blue eyes. He was a drinker and didn't pay attention to my mom or me. When my little sister was a year old he left. I remember I watched him put his stuff in the one car we owned and drive away. I never saw him again. That night I snuck out of my house and went to Quinn's. She knew something was up but she didn't question me as I cried in her arms. I didn't tell anyone how I felt and nor did she. She will never know how grateful I was for that. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the ringing of the bell signalling that class was over. I had decided in that lesson that I was going to grow a pair and finally tell Quinn how I felt. The trouble was it would mean losing face and, as a result, my rep. I was extremely conscious of that at that age. I knew my reputation as a bad ass would be shattered if I proclaimed my undying love for Quinn Fabray. I didn't know if I could handle that.

I decided instead to go for a more subtle approach. If I made it seem like a wanted a physical relationship, and maybe if I threw in some hints and compliments, she would totally go for it. _I'd have to act like a total sexy bad ass to pull it off_ I thought to myself as I approached her at her locker.

"Hey." I smirked at her. I heard her sigh I slight frustration and shut her locker. Her eyes widened in response as she took me in.

"Oh, Puck. I thought you were…um…" She bit her lip.

"Who?" I enquired, stepping closer to her.

"Nobody. What do you want Puck?" I was about to ask her out when Finn came walking over. He greeted me with a 'hey' and wound his arm around Quinn's waist. She smiled up at him and I wanted to be sick.

"You two…?" I was honestly freaked. Finn smiled sheepishly.

"Yeh."

"Since when?" I hoarsely whispered. The question was for Quinn and she could sense the pain in my tone. Finn couldn't.

"Since this morning. I asked her out to dinner. She said yes. How cool is that!" He answered for her.

"I have to go." I replied and without a word I left. I turned a corner away from ear and eye shot and picked up a stray chair outside an empty classroom. I heaved it through the open window and watched it bounce on the wet grass outside. Luckily nobody saw me so I just bailed. I'd never been more hurt in my whole life and I didn't even know why.

The next couple of weeks went by painfully. I would receive and sharp pang in my chest every time I saw Quinn and Finn together. They were, on the surface, a perfect couple. Quinn was head cheerleader and Finn was captain of the football team. The typical, blonde, all American dream. I know Finn was my buddy and all but I couldn't stand it. I knew deep down that Quinn was meant to be with me. We had chemistry and a wonderful past full of happy memories.

I had to do it.

I had to get my girl back.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) reviews are welcome, I'd love to hear what you think. I'll post some more soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again...hope you enjoyed my last chapter :)  
>hope y<strong>**ou enjoy this one X **

**Chapter Two**

I avoided Finn for a while. It wasn't a conscious thing, but wherever Finn was, Quinn was and it was hard to see them together. They were annoying. I could see that she wasn't that interested in Finn. I don't know how I could see it but I could. She just didn't look like she really wanted it when they were together. Her eyes glazed over, her smile was fake. She wasn't passionate. Finn didn't notice for a while, he was too involved with Quinn.

"Dude, what's up?" He asked me about two months into the semester.

"Nothing Finn." That was all I said in reply. Surprisingly he dropped the subject.

That weekend there was a party at Santana's house. She would normally have them and there was always an abundance of alcohol and drunk chicks. She would normally host them every weekend. Although Lima Heights was a poor part of town, her house was a little more up market than most in that area. Her parents worked away a lot so San would make the most of it.

So that Friday night I found myself standing on the deck in Santana's back yard, plastic cup of beer in hand. A large crowd of people were standing around the keg laughing and drinking. Normally I'd have been there among them but that evening I didn't feel like it. Some drunk girl staggered over to me and tried to thrust her hand down my pants forcefully so I pushed her away. She flipped me off and left to annoy another guy. That's when Finn and Quinn walked in. Finn was smiling broadly, wearing his McKinley Titans letterman jacket over a blue dress shirt and jeans, Quinn was dressed in a floating white baby doll dress, a light pink cardigan and flats. Her golden hair was down, make up subtle. Finns hair bared the slight impression of a comb. Quinn wasn't smiling. She looked stern and unhappy as she walked to the table and got a bottle of water. Finn went to talk to a group of football players. After a while, Quinn walked into the house. As far as I knew, nobody was in there so I decided to seize my chance. I finished my second beer and crumpled the cup, then followed Quinn into the house. I found her standing in the kitchen with her back to me, still nursing the unopened bottle of water.

"Quinn?" I said quietly. She whipped around and settled her eyes on me. She smiled faintly.

"Puck." Her eyes were red with tears. Instinctively I walked over to her.

"What's up Fabray?" She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I was talking to my parents before I left to come here. I told them I wanted to break things off with Finn and I didn't tell them why." She held up her hand as I began to question her about that. End things with Finn? Score! Clearly she didn't want to discuss it. She continued speaking,

"And they made it clear they'd disown me if I did. My mother seems to think he will help keep my popularity strong and that, apparently, is the most important thing."

I hadn't heard her say so much since we were ten years old. I didn't know what to say so I wrapped my arms around her. Surprisingly her arms wrapped around my waist. I felt her head rest on my shoulder. I stroked her hair.

"Quinn…I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time now." _Thirteen years to be precise_, I thought. She pulled back.

"About what?"

"Well. I was just wondering if I could take you out soon. Maybe to dinner. Breadsticks?" She looked confused but not angry.

"Puck I'm Finns girlfriend I don't think that would be appropriate." She unwrapped her arms from around my waist. I suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"I need you." I said simply. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it.

"I have to go." She replied after a few moments.

"Don't go….please. Don't go. " I felt like a fucking chick but I knew I had to tell her. Unfortunately I didn't have the vocabulary to describe the way I felt. She looked me in the eyes for a long time. I loved her eyes. They were hazel, just one shade away from green. Like a crisp and clear autumn morning. She smiled a small, timid smile and I swear my heart stopped for a second. My return smile was broad and happy; it hurt my face to do it. She rested her small hand on my bare arm, just below my bicep. I could feel the warmth radiating from it along with the cool smoothness of the ring she wore.

"Puck." She whispered. Although she didn't move I could tell she wanted to. Tell she wanted to stand on her tiptoes and plant a kiss on my lips. I stared adoringly into her eyes. We were interrupted from our silent reconciliation by a marginally tipsy Finn. His jacket was gone and his hair was slightly ruffled.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Quinn's hand ripped from my arm at Finns arrival. It felt like I'd been burned. She recovered quicker than me.

"Nothing Finn. Puck wanted some tips for his chemistry paper." She lied so effortlessly I found myself almost believing her.

"Oh yeah that things a fucking nightmare isn't it? I'm lucky I have a smart girlfriend or my grades would totally go to shit." With that he sauntered over to Quinn and planted a wet kiss on her forehead. She turned to him and smiled. The then grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. Her eyes were open and they bored into me. Finn made a noise and her eyes went to him, closing as he kissed her more.

I left without another word.

XXXXXXX

I didn't want that weekend to finish. I knew that I would at least have to look at Quinn at some point and even that made me want her more. For the first time in my life I was dreading school on Monday morning. And, for a change, my mom picked up on it.

"Noah what's wrong? You seem distant." She always called me Noah. I'd told her before I didn't like it but she still insisted on calling me Noah. I couldn't tell her the truth though, no way. I couldn't tell her that I'd been in love with the same girl since I was four, but she was with my best friend. I wanted to be with her, look after her and make her happy. _Shit did I really just say I loved her?_ I thought to myself. Did I love her? _Yes you idiot. You always have._

"Nothing Ma." Better to avoid the questioning.

That Monday morning bought with it a sense of impeding doom. Quinn would most probably question me about my behavior on Friday and I didn't have any answers that wouldn't make me sound like a total idiot. I parked the truck in the lot and stepped out. It was raining so everyone was inside. I turned the collar up on my letterman and walked through the increasing downpour into the school. When I got to my locker, Finn was there. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Hey dude." He greeted me.

"Hey." I replied unenthusiastically. He didn't pick up on my tone.

"Guess what man? You'll be proud of me for this." He was gleeful.

"What." I somehow knew what was coming.

"On Saturday night I went to Quinn's place, and things got a little heated in her hot tub if you know what I mean." He winked at me. I slammed my locker a little harder than necessary and turned to look at him. I concentrated hard on making my face a mask of boredom but it was insanely difficult. I couldn't help myself from asking,

"Did you two…?"

"No, no we didn't have sex but we made out a whole lot. We had our bathing suits on. " I breathed an internal sigh of relief. If Finn told me they'd had sex I might have smacked him. Instead I patted him on the back.

"Good going buddy. Maybe she'll let you get a little bit farther next time." He smiled and followed me as I walked to English.

She was in all of my classes. In English she sat next to Finn. I sat right behind them. It was torture. I kept imagining them in that hot tub and I felt physically sick. I remember when her folks first bought that thing. I was the first guy she had in there. Granted I was ten but it was still hot.

The day flew by and before I knew it. It was fifth period math. I didn't bother going. I decided to take a walk over to the football field. I used to go there a lot when I needed to think. I stood behind the bleachers with my hands in my pockets, thinking about Quinn. Suddenly I heard light footsteps. When they sounded near enough I stepped out form my hiding place to see who it was. Hopefully it was a nerd I could bully or, even better, a teacher I could out smart.

It was neither.

It was Quinn Fabray.

**Reviews welcome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :D This next chapter isn't very long but it covers a lot about Puck and Quinn and 'feelings' and what not...**

**enjoy x **

**Chapter Three**

She was walking with determination towards the bleachers, her head bowed. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform, her hair in a tight ponytail. For once I didn't smirk at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I could ask you the same question Fabray. Not like you to skip class." I teased and shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Shut up Puck. Quit the bullshit. I need to know what you meant with this whole caring guy routine on Friday night." The inevitable question. I took a deep breath. "You know what I meant by it Quinn. You know how I feel. I've felt the same way for thirteen years. And it wasn't a routine. I care for you more than you can imagine."

"Noah." She whispered. She hadn't called me Noah in ages. She was the only person I ever let call me by my real name when we were kids. I liked the way she said it when we were little. So much softer than the other kids loud, abrasive voices. Quinn's voice was always so delicate and quiet. She smiled as her mouth formed the familiar word. Then I was kissing her. I don't remember initiating it. One hand was on her face, the other on the small of her back. She let out a gasp as my lips met hers. She pushed me back and stared at me, her small mouth slightly open in shock. I looked fiercely into her eyes. She took my hand and led me underneath the bleachers. She pushed me up against them and kissed me passionately. Her hands were resting on my chest, her mouth felt sweet on mine, like cherries. She moaned as I kissed her neck. She wound her fingers through my hair and gasped as I pushed my body forwards, pressing myself against her. I began rubbing myself against her and she moved with me, writhing and grinding against my front. Our breathing became labored and heavy.

"Puck," She stopped me after a while, "This is all so new to me…. I mean…. I can't…I'll call you okay?" I just nodded and watched as she walked quickly away, straightening out the front of her uniform as she went. I smiled to myself and went the opposite way.

That evening I got a call from Quinn.

"Hey." I answered on the fourth ring.

"Today was a mistake." She replied bluntly. That hurt a little but I didn't let her know.

"Didn't seem like you thought that at the time."

" I wasn't thinking properly." I sighed in exasperation.

"Look lets be clear with each other okay? I like you, you like me. We've known each other for years and we click. Me and you…we're perfect." There was silence on the other end for so long I thought she'd hung up.

"I need you to come over tomorrow night. My parents are away for the next couple of days."_ Like I needed to answer._

"I'll be there."

"Good." She hung up. I couldn't stop smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I had to take my sister to school because my Ma was working. We were driving along to the small elementary school just north of town. Sarah insisted we sing along to High School Musical, so I had to comply. It didn't really bother me that much._ If the guys could see me now, they'd beat the shit outta me,_ I thought to myself. When we got to the school Sarah got out and waved at me,

"Bye, bye Noah bear."

"See ya Sarah cub." We'd been speaking to each other like that since she was very small. She called me bear because she told me she felt like I was her protector. And also because she loved Brother Bear. It was one of her favorite movies. After dropping Sarah off I headed to school. The weather was a little better that morning. The sun was out and it wasn't raining but there was a wind that made the morning cold. I pulled into the parking lot to find Mike, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Quinn waiting for me. Santana and Quinn looked annoyed at something. Brittany looked like she didn't really know what was going on.

"What's up?" I asked the two Cheerios as I climbed out of my car.

"Coach Sue is being a total and utter sadist. She's making us practice like a bitch for nationals." Santana answered crossly.

"She wants us to practice after school today. Until seven." Quinn added. I shot a look at her and she shook her head. _There went our plans for that evening._

"That's too bad." I looked at Quinn. She looked away, across the lot. I sighed and followed everyone into school.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I didn't see Quinn or Santana. They must have been practicing. The Cheerios I did see looked annoyed and stressed. I saw Coach Sue a few times, striding through the hallway with a megaphone looking determined. Fucking glad I wasn't a cheerleader.

That night, that normal Tuesday evening.

My life changed forever.

**What did you think? Next chapter very soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you've all enjoyed my story so far, it's my first one but eveyone is being so nice about it :)  
>Sinj xxx <strong>

**Chapter Four**

At six fifteen I got a call. I was at home, in my room, watching Scrubs. I loved that show. I checked the caller ID. It was Quinn. Feeling a small sense of hope, I answered the phone.

"Sup Fabray. How's Cheerios practice?"

"I need you to come and get me. I'll tell Coach Sue I'm sick or something. I can't spend another second here, Puck. Please." She sounded desperate._ Well, Puckzilla ein't gonna turn down a damsel in distress._

"Uh sure I'll come get you. Wait for me in the parking lot."

"Thanks." We hung up and I got my letterman, feeling slightly cocky.

When I got there Quinn was standing in the lot, arms wrapped around her torso. I had a six-pack of wine coolers I'd taken from my house on the passenger seat, and I moved them to make room as she slid into the truck.

"What's with the wine coolers?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Snagged them from Ma. Thought we could have a little party." She smiled slightly,

"I'm not drinking those Puck. Coach Sue is putting me on a diet. No booze. I feel fat as hell just take me home." As we drove over to Quinn's place, I put in a CD. 'As long as you're mine' from the musical Wicked came on. My moms CD, obviously. Suddenly the cab of the truck was charged with electricity, the intensity of my feelings seemed noticeably visible. Quinn and I sang quietly along to the words. She didn't ask why I had this song on the CD. That surprised me. When we pulled up to her house and got out I knew she wanted me to come in. I crossed the threshold of the familiar, white fronted house and stood in the hallway. I was reminded of all the happy times I'd shared with the little blonde girl from Dudley road. We ascended the staircase in silence and continued the no talking when we entered her room. The walls were a pale pink, the floor pale hardwood. There was a large white desk in a corner by the window and a large white closet. Her bed was queen sized, with a pale pink duvet. Several stuffed animals crowded it. The pillows were white. I heard Quinn lift a wine cooler from the box and open it. I could picture her expression as she took a sip and I chuckled quietly. She wasn't a big drinker.

"Just as I remember it." I smiled to myself. I hadn't been in Quinn's room in about six years.

"Noah." She whispered my name and I shivered. I crossed the room in seconds and took her in my arms, kissing her intensely. Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue between them. She moaned under my lips and wound her fingers in my hair, holding my face to hers.

"Puck," she whispered against my lips, "Noah. I need you. I love you." I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She smiled broadly, a few tears escaping her eyes. I wiped them and smiled back. I moved her over to the bed and we fell onto it, absorbed in each other. She kissed my neck and I moaned, moving my hands up and down her back. I rolled on top of her and kissed her neck, her throat, her collarbone. She placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back.

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can," I assured her, "Have another wine cooler."

"I'm in the celibacy club, I took a vow." _Oh shit_, I thought._ That damn club was a total buzz kill._

"So did Santana and Brittany and I did them." She looked worried.

"What about Finn he's your best friend." I scoffed.

"Come on, we're in High school. Do you think either one of us will give a damn about Finn in three years? Life is just a bunch of experiences you know? You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good, you just get dead."

She bit her lip and looked into my eyes. I could see her sense of resolve wavering.

"Okay but don't tell anyone I can't lose my rep." I smirked.

"Our secret, baby." I returned her gaze and stroked her face.

"What about protection?" _Forever the one taking precautions._

"I got it. Trust me. This isn't just another hook up for me." I whispered. She nodded. I kissed her neck and moved my hand up her thigh.

"Tell me again." She hoarsely whispered.

"You're not fat." I replied. I moved my body on top of hers and kissed her passionately. Her lips parted again as she sighed my name over and over. I couldn't believe what was happening. For as long as I could remember I'd been in love with Quinn and here I was, with her in her bedroom, finally expressing my innermost feelings and desires. It was the best moment of my life. It felt like we fitted together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I wanted her more than ever as our hands and lips explored each other, finding new things about ourselves we didn't even know existed. It was heaven.

When it was over we lay side by side in companionable silence.

"You have to go." Quinn whispered after a while.

"I know." I got up and dressed myself. She didn't look at me. When I was fully dressed I lay on her, one knee resting on the bed. She was under her duvet.

"Listen to me Quinn. What we just did doesn't make you any less pure or any less amazing. You shouldn't feel dirty or bad or anything like that because you're so good Quinn and I mean that in the best way. You're so good and that's why I love you." She kissed me.

"I love you. Call me soon okay?" she asked.

"Of course." I smiled and let myself out.

When I got home I examined my bare back in the mirror. Etched onto my skin were very noticeable nail marks. I smirked.

_Good one Quinn._

_You're learning well._

**Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

The next day I felt high as a kite. As a bird. _Nothing can ruin this good mood, _I thought to myself as I drove Sarah to school in the morning. I sang extra loudly to every song we listened to, making her giggle.

"Bye, bye Noah bear."

"See ya little Sarah cub." I watched as my little sister kipped to join her friends outside the school I used to go to. I was reminded of when I did the same, my Ma dropping me off with Sarah- too young to go to school at that time- and me racing out to meet Quinn before the car had even stopped. I smiled as I parked up my truck. _Nothing can ruin this good mood. _

"Hey buddy." Finn greeted me when I got to my locker. I felt a small pang of guilt,

_If only you knew I made passionate love to your extremely willing girlfriend last night. _

"Hey Finn. You okay?" he looked at his shoes.

"Yeh I'm fine. It's Quinn. She seems…. distant. Weird." My head snapped up and I answered Finn too quickly,

"Don't worry Finn, I'm sure she's fine." Luckily, he nodded.

"You're probably right. Come on, let's get to class." I sighed gratefully and followed him into chemistry.

She didn't talk to me for a whole week after that. she was nearly always with Finn or her cheerios friends so getting her alone proved very difficult. I managed to corner her during second period the Tuesday after we hooked up.

"Hey sexy, you haven't returned my calls. What's with that? don't tell me you've had enough of the Puckster?" She shut her locker then turned to me."

"I cant do this Puck. You mean a lot to me and we had a really amazing time the other night but I cant do it to Finn. He's such a good guy and he loves me Puck. He loves me." She began to sob.

"But you don't love him." She looked up at me and cried harder. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her I loved her but I knew I couldn't. Not in public anyhow.

"So that's it then. We can never…." I didn't finish my sentence.

"No. No, never ever again." She pronounced each word as if she was convincing herself.

"Fine." I said and walked away from her. Away from happiness.

Away from love.

Over the next month and a bit after my thing with Quinn, I threw myself into being Puck again; getting drunk, laid and terrorizing nerds. I must have tossed that gay kid in the dumpster several times. The day Finn joined the Glee Club, 'Homo Explosion' as I called it, was a dark day for dudes everywhere. Granted the guy could sing good, but Glee was social suicide. Before the game against Carmel High, our rivals, that same gay kid I used to toss in dumpsters- Kurt Hummel, got the football team doing Singles ladies by Beyoncé to improve our teamwork and stuff. I was down with it- anything to win a game- but the guys on the team weren't so I pretended I didn't want to. After yet another practice in the choir room doing the gayest dance in the world in FULL pads, I caught up with Finn in the hallway.

"Dude, what's up? You've been quiet lately." Finn looked awful; tired anxious and stressed.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Come on you're my best friend. Talk!"

"S'nothing. It's personal. He said. He really did sound bad but I teased him.

"I knew it. You're in love with Kurt."

The Finn said something that changed my life forever and shaped the map of my entire future.

"Quinn's pregnant she's keeping the baby." He walked off. I stood outside the choir room, mouth open. I wanted to cry. _No way is the kid Finns_ was my first thought, he'd have told me if they had sex. That must have meant I was the father. I frantically went over the dates in my head. Quinn and I had done it about a month and a half previously. I didn't know how long it took for a chick to get knocked up but I obviously knew the basics.

_Quinn Fabray was pregnant with my baby._

I caught up with her that day after lunch. I should have been apologetic and helpful, vowing support and as much money as I could offer but instead I was angry. Angry and scared.

"Sup MILF."

"Go away." I'd never heard her sound so young. Or afraid.

"Who's the daddy? I'd think it kinda weird if it was Finn seeing as you told me you were a virgin when we did it? And I know for a fact you didn't do it with him." She stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. I could tell that the whole Queen Bitch thing was a total front.

"Finn's my boy. He would have told me."

"You make a habit of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends?" She began to walk away from me. I called after her,

"Well call the Vatican we've got ourselves another immaculate conception!" She turned around and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the main hall to the lockers.

"I'd take care of it you know. You too. My dad was a dead beat but I don't roll that way." She scoffed.

"Weren't you fired for peeing in the fast food fry lighter?" she asked me. _How did she know about that_? Yeah I did do that and proud of it. The boss was an asshole._ When you gotta go you gotta go. _She looked me right in the eyes as she continued,

"I had sex with you. Because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake. You're a Lima loser and you're always gonna be a Lima loser." With that she ran off down the hall, dissolving into tears as she ran. He left me standing, looking after her.

I went to class, with her on my mind all day.

We didn't speak after that. Not for a long time. She moved in with Finn when her snooty, pretentious parents threw her out. Finn got all the attention, all the sympathy. He was the father of Quinn's baby as far as everyone knew. I told Mercedes I was the father when we had to duet together in stupid Glee Club. It had been eating me up like hell seeing them together, seeing Finn taking all the responsibility for _my_ child. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to scream the truth to his face, scream it to Quinn, to the whole school. Mercedes told me I was the baby's daddy, but it took more to be a father and Quinn chose Finn. I tried proving it to Quinn that I was serious about being a good father but I screwed it up. We babysat these triplets together and I was sexting Santana the whole time. I then gave her all this crap about being 'a dude' and having 'needs.' Quinn rightly gave up trying to give me a chance and went back to the adoption plan. Quinn was gonna give her away.

Gonna give my daughter away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorter chapter this time, enjoy x**

**chapter six**

Berry told Finn I was the real father of Quinn's unborn daughter a couple of days before sectionals. Quinn had come up to me that day in Glee rehearsal to ask me to take her to get Jewish baby testing things or something. She told me that Rachel said unborn children can get this disease if one of the parents is Jewish.

"I can't do it on Friday. I have fight club."

She looked hurt. That was an excuse, I didn't have fight club, but I didn't wanna go for these tests with Quinn because I didn't want Finn finding out the truth. I didn't go to the first sonogram things or any of the doctors appointments. That was all Finn. The only thing I had was a small photo Quinn gave me of the sonogram in my wallet. After Glee I went to my locker. I saw Rachel Berry talking to Finn a little way down the hall. That was a bit odd. I knew Finn and Rachel were on the verge of something potentially serious, but would Berry really want to put a possible distraction in front of a win at sectionals? Rachel was animatedly talking, throwing her arms in the air. Finn's face went from boredom to shock to anger. I'd never seen him look so angry. He looked up at me and met my eyes. In that instant I knew he knew. I slammed my locker shut and walked to the choir room to wait for the second hour of Glee Club. I could hear footsteps behind me and I knew it was Finn. Mike, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were already in the choir room. When I got there I looked directly at Quinn.

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked confused. As did everyone else. I heard Finn come up behind me. Before I knew it my shoulder had been grabbed, forcing me to spin around. I felt a clenched fist fly into my face, just below my eye. I went down with the shock of the punch and felt Finn on top of me, landing punches to my face. I didn't fight back. Everybody, except Quinn, was in a state of shock that caused extreme stillness. I could see her standing in the background. I could hear her screaming at Finn to stop. He didn't.

"Come on you coward fight me!" he screamed. Before I could react I heard the voice of Mr. Schuester. Finn was pulled off me.

"Punk just came in and sucker punched me!" I shouted to the Glee Club teacher.

"Is it true?" Finn asked me.

"Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb. You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!" He went for me again. This time I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Mr Schue pushed me off him.

"Finn calm down." He said.

"NO THEY'RE BOTH LYING TO ME!" He screamed. "Is it true? Just tell me is it true?" The question was for Quinn. I instinctively went and stood next to her, afraid of what he might do.

"Yes," she whispered, "Puck is the father." My heart sank. As much as I loved Quinn, it broke my heart to see my best friend in so much pain. Because of me. Finn looked devastated. His voice was small.

"All that…? In the hot tub? That was a lie?"

"You were stupid enough to buy it!" I yelled back at him. For some reason I was furious. I had no right to be. He went for me again but was pulled back by Mr. Schue. Quinn was in tears as she attempted to approach Finn but he stepped back from her.

"I'm done with you," He spat at her, "I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!" With that he kicked over a chair and stormed out. I could hear Quinn's sobs behind me. Without caring for anyone or anything, I turned to her and took her in my arms. She returned my hug, resting her head on my shoulder as her small body convulsed with sobs. After a while she released herself from my embrace and left, not looking at anyone.

When I caught up with her again, she was sitting on a small ledge in the hall. Rachel was sitting next to her, which surprised me immensely; they weren't exactly BFF's. When Rachel saw me approaching she stood and walked past me. I took a deep breath and sat down next to Quinn.

"Look, I know this may seem bad right now, but good will come of this. Now we can be together. I wanna be with you Quinn. We can get a house, furniture. We could be a family." She didn't answer for a while. She just stared straight ahead.

"I just don't need anymore stress in my life right now." I want to do this by myself. I know you don't understand it, but please respect it." With that she left me, sitting in the hall. All alone. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

**cheers for all the lovely reviews guyyyys :) sorry this has taken so long, been busy.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter Seven

The aftermath of the revelation sent shocks that reverberated throughout the entire Glee Club. Finn didn't show up to rehearsals.

The morale of the team was diminished. Everyone felt sympathy for Quinn but I was suddenly the Lima Loser who ruined her life. Nobody gave me the sympathy _I_ deserved. I was seventeen, with no money and no prospects, about to be a father. I was greeted with hostile looks in the corridors and in lessons, even from teachers. Definitely not what I saw on underage and pregnant.

Quinn moved in with me a few days later. Finns mom kicked her out of her house and her parents sure as hell weren't taking her back in. I offered her my room and she tearfully accepted. We were sort of a couple, but not really if that makes sense. We didn't kiss or do any other stuff but we held hands sometimes and when she was cold during the night I'd wrap a blanket round her and keep her warm. My mom was a little shocked to see Quinn Fabray after all these years, pregnant with her sons child no less, but she took her in regardless and soon Quinn was settled as part of the family. When she was too pregnant to go to school, I stayed off some days and looked after her. On many nights Quinn would wake me up for a food run at two in the morning. Not that I complained, I wanted the best for my baby mama.

I remember one night when Quinn was really pregnant. She fell asleep in my bed while I was in the living room watching sports. When I came in I saw her curled up fast sleep, in one of my old shirts. I couldn't really move her or anything so I silently slipped in the bed beside her. I felt her stirring beside me.

"Puck?" she whispered in the dark room.

"Yeah it's only me. Go back to sleep Quinn." She rolled over and suddenly made a small gasping noise. I instantly sat up, alarmed,

"Shit! Quinn is everything okay? Should I call the hospital? Oh god Quinn what do you want me to do?" To my surprise she chuckled,

"Puck it's fine. She's just kicking me that's all." It took me a moment to realize she meant the baby.

"Oh….okay." She leant up on her elbow to face me.

"Do you want to feel her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to feel her kicking?" I was surprised because I hadn't done that before. The only physical contact Quinn and I had after I got her pregnant was the occasional hand holding. I'd never felt her stomach before.

"Yeh. Yes I really would." She smiled and took my hand in hers, placing it on her swollen stomach. After a moment or two I felt a small kick just above the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Oh my god". I whispered. I was suddenly in tears. I'd never felt a baby kicking before, let alone my own unborn daughter, and the sudden realization that I was this little girl's father engulfed me. At that moment I felt complete, lying beside the woman I loved, even though she probably didn't love me back, and feeling our child trying to kick its way out.

"Why are you crying?" she asked. It was strange because normally _she_ was the one crying for some reason or another.

"I'm not." I sniffed, wiping my cheeks and trying to pretend I wasn't overcome with more emotion than I'd felt in my life. She took my face in her small hands and looked me right in the eyes. She could tell I was lying. I sighed,

"I'm just so…happy." The tears were really falling now; I didn't even bother to hide them. With that she kissed me, just a small and light touch of her lips against mine.

'Puck, I know we've had our differences recently and I know having her isn't under the best circumstances but…I'm really glad this is happening with you." I smiled broadly,

"Really?"

"Well. I can think of worse people just put it that way." I laughed and fake punched her shoulder. She dissolved into fits of giggles as I tickled her to try and take it back which she did eventually. We fell asleep together, she had her back to me and my arm was draped across her front, my hand on her stomach. Her own hand was holding my arm to her.

I couldn't remember a time when I was more happy.


End file.
